christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Roger Dale Martin
Roger Dale Martin (born June 20th) is an American thrash metal musician that was born in Pleasant Hills, Oklahoma in the United States. Martin is best known for his performances in Vengeance Rising, Die Happy and Once Dead. History Early Life, Emerald and Holy Right (-1986) Martin was born on June 20th, in Pleasant Hills, Oklahoma. At the age of 12, he was playing in bands, as he did throughout and after his High School years. He began working for a construction company, which traveled to several different states, where he would form new bands for as long as he was there. One job took him to California, where he met David Enos and joined the band Emerald. He recorded on the band's debut EP, Armed for Battle, and following its completion, moved on from the band.UltraBoris (August 22, 2012). "Emerald". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on August 27, 2018. After finishing his stint with Emerald, he played a few shows with Holy Right before leaving that band.Gatto, Chris (July 28, 2016). "VENGEANCE Revisited: A 2013 Interview". Heaven's Metal Magazine. Retrieved on August 27, 2018. Joining Sanctuary International and Vengeance (1986-1990) Following the departures of Emerald and Holy Right, Martin joined Sanctuary International Church and began to play in the Worship band there; the Sanctuary Celebration Band. However, Martin departed from the worship band and formed Sacrifice with longtime friend, Doug Thieme. The two then brought in Thieme's friend Larry Farkas on Lead Guitars, who was in Deliverance and Holy Soldier. The band then found Sharon on Vocals and Steve Bertram on Drums. However, Bertram departed, which led to the induction of Mike Betts of Neon Cross. The band became known as Vengeance after one show, which followed Sharon and Betts' departures in the band. The group found Glen Mancaruso, who agreed to fill-in for drums until they were able to find a replacement. The also hired Glenn Rogers on guitars. The band wrote some material, before being introduced to Roger Martinez by Pastor Bob Beeman.Fernandez, Jose Pablo (January 9, 2014). "Sanctuary: The logic of church growth" (in Spanish). Retrieved on August 27, 2018. Rogers then left the band, after writing much of the material. With the lineup now consisting of Martin, Thieme, Mancaruso, Farkas and Martinez and the band now known as Vengeance Rising, they began to record their debut album, Human Sacrifice,'' which came out in 1988. The band toured around and signed to Medusa Records, which later got bought out by Frontline Records. The band played several shows, got secular distribution and became respected by many metal bands. In 1990, the band recorded their sophomore album, ''Once Dead, which was released through Intense Records. After the release of the album, Martin, alongside Mancaruso, Farkas, and Thieme, began to feel a disconnect with Martinez. The band sat down with Martinez and discussed their planned departure. Martin drew up an arrangement, which would see all merchandise go to Martinez, as well as all past, present, and future debts. Martinez signed the contract, as did the rest of the members. The ordeal was documented in Heaven's Metal Magazine Issue #23."Heaven's Metal, Feb / March 1990 #23." CMNexus. Retrieved on August 27, 2018. However, despite the ordeal being recorded and the contract agreement being signed, Martinez went back on his deal, writing angry letters to fans, including many future members of the Christian metal community including, Darren Johnson (ex-Living Sacrifice), Mark Garza (Embodyment, ex-The Famine) and Travis Turner (ex-Aletheian, ex-Becoming the Archetype, Solamors). The letters stated that Martinez blamed the members for all the debt, claimed they stole equipment, and stated they abandoned him. Triple Ace, Die Happy, and Pond Scum (1991-1993) After departing from Vengeance, Martin went on to join a ministry-based biker band, Triple Ace, which was a part of Bikers for Christ. Several months later, the four - Martin, Mancaruso, Farkas. and Thieme - formed a project called Die Happy. Mike Lee (Barren Cross) was involved with the project, but he was unable to be a part of it. The band then hired Robin Basuri (ex-Joshua, ex-Red Sea), who joined and began to record vocals. The band then recorded a self-titled album, which came out in 1992. Martin departed in 1993, as he was moving to Nashville, and started another ministry based band called Pond Scum. Once Dead (2004-2006) However, not much else was heard from Martin until 2004, when Vengeance reformed, with the lineup of Martin, Thieme, Mancaruso and Farkas, hiring Scott Waters (Ultimatum) for the Vocals."VENGEANCE To Reunite After 14-Year Hiatus". Blabbermouth.net. April 28, 2004. Retrieved on August 27, 2018. The group were sued by Martinez, claiming he owned the rights to the name."VENGEANCE RISING: Former Singer Threatens to Sue Over Reunion Show". Blabbermouth.net. November 19, 2004. Retrieved on August 27, 2018. Since the band could not play as Vengeance, they formed under the name Once Dead and released a DVD, following their first show, titled Return With a Vengeance."Former VENGEANCE RISING Members to Play Cornerstone, Possible EP on the Way". Blabbermouth.net. January 10, 2005. Retrieved on August 27, 2018.C. Zolman, Gabriel (July 2005). "Once Dead - Return with a Vengeance". Metal-Rules. Retrieved on August 27, 2018. However, by 2006, three members - Martin, Waters and Mancaruso - departed from the band. Vengeance and Once Dead reforms (2017-present) On August 6, 2017, Vengeance reunited with Martin, Mancaruso, Farkas and Thieme, once more, also hiring a new Vocalist for the show; Jim Settle of Hand of Fire and formerly of Tantrum of the Muse joined the band for their performance at So Cal Metal Fest 2.Beard, Mason (August 9, 2017). "Vengeance Rising reissue and reunion show". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on August 27, 2018. The band, following the performance, once again were worried about being sued by Martinez, which led for them to not taking a name for awhile. The band would eventually settle on Once Dead, writing new material and gaining a record deal in the process. Personal Life Martin is a devout Christian and has been since he was in his early 20s.Martin, Roger (November 12, 2017). "Jim Settle, Roger Dale Martin and Doug Thieme of Vengeance". As The Story Grows Podcast. Interviewed by Travis Turner. Retrieved on August 27, 2018. Martin's brother, Steve passed away, while Martin was on Vengeance's 2nd United States tour.Martin, Roger Dale (October 1, 2018). "Vengeance 2nd USA Tour". Instagram. Retrieved on October 2, 2018. Martin was married to Robin Martin until she passed in 2015."Robin Martin Obituary". Retrieved on August 27, 2018. Martin has three son, Jim, Daniel, and Les Paul. In 2018, Martin remarried to Heidi Martin. He has been described as having a fun presence and being a fantastic bassist.Beard, Mace (October 6, 2016). "Review: Vengeance Rising - Human Sacrifice". The Bearded Dragon's Metal. Retrieved on August 27, 2018.Beard, Mace (November 14, 2016). "Review: Vengeance Rising - Once Dead". The Bearded Dragon's Metal. Retrieved on August 27, 2018. Martin has his reservations on how Martinez acted during the times following the band, and states he will never share them, showing an immense maturity and respect for him. Bands Current * Emerald - Bass (1984-1986, 2019-present) * Once Dead - Bass, Vocals (2004-2006, 2018-present) * Vengeance Rising - Bass, Vocals (1987-1990, 2004, 2017-present) Former * Holy Right - Bass (1986) * Triple Ace - Bass (1990) * Die Happy - Bass (1990-1993) * Pond Scum - Bass (1994-1996) Discography Emerald * Armed for Battle (1987) * Selah/Armed for Battle (2001) Vengeance Rising * Human Sacrifice (1988) * Vengeance (1988) * Hot Metal Summer II (1989) * Once Dead (1990) Die Happy * Die Happy (1992) Once Dead * Return with a Vengeance DVD (2005) * Return with a Vengeance: Live in Anaheim (2010) References Category:Christian Metal Musicians Category:Vengeance Rising Members Category:Once Dead Members